unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experiencing amazing abilities. By the time they reaches adulthood, their angel half beings to manifest. Powers '''Angel Physiology:' Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the nephilim bestowed with celestial powers that they inherent from the father angel. They possess a supernatural knowledge, they also receive visions and messages of upcoming events in their dreams.Their strength and other physical attributes become superhuman, and they recover from injuries at an amazing rate. They appear physically more beautiful than any other being. Furthermore, their aging process stops sometime after their early twenties, and from then on the Nephilim may continue to live forever (the oldest known Nephilim are over ten thousand years old). Their blood is sacred, and is delectable and intoxicating to vampires, or other blood thirsty creatures. As beings of angelic descent the blood that courses through their veins are blessed with the essence of the divine. As such any that would feed off the Nephilim or worse, commit the basest sin of Amaranth, find that they are punished for their transgression, as the blood burns through their vile damned bodies. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Nephilim have a greater capacity for cognitive thought, truth, fact, reason, planning, strategy, recollection, evasion, memory, knowledge, understanding, accuracy, wisdom and problem solving. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. * Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic visions or revelations of which warns them about important events to come through their dreams. They sense the presence of spirits, as well as detect the use of magic and supernatural beings. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show them that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *'Immunity to the Supernatural: '''Magic, psychic powers, and even Primal Powers cannot affect the Nephilim; such attacks simply fail; not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. *'Longevity:' Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Strength:' Nephilim's muscular structure is exceptionally dense and powerful. They are capable of lifting as much as three times their body weight, jumping incredible distances and heights, overpowering any individual they engage in combat, but also allows them knock an ordinary person unconscious with one solid blow to the head and lift and carry large and heavy objects with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nephilim can run and move and at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This allo ws them to easily outrun any human, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed.In combination with their precognition, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nephilim's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. Nephilim also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. They can keep perfect balance, this includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. Can't ever trip or wobble. *'Superhuman Endurance: Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and kinetic impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. This also allows them to exert themselves for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair them. *'''Healing Factor: Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much gre ater speed and efficiency and a much higher resistance to pain than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. Nephilim can use this ability to heal others by injecting them with their own blood. This ability makes them immune to most diseases, poisons and drugs, and they're extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. 'Weakness' Half Angel: 'Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower them with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. Known Nephilim Danyael.jpg|'Danyael Rosales Castle3.jpg|'Nick Castle' Fallen16.jpg|'Aaron Corbett' Grey2.jpg|'Jake Gray' Vilma.jpg|'Vilma Rodriguez' NP.jpg|'Alex Drake' PP3.jpg|'Peter Petrelli' Vj.jpg|'Vincent James' Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Offsprings Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Angels Category:Humans Category:Creatures